El clan Uchiha, amor y sangre
by talia1612
Summary: Una misteriosa mujer llega a la vida de Sasuke,este obsesionado por la venganza,se siente débil cada vez que esta con ella. Un nuevo sentimiento,amores del pasado y un misterioso enigma que envuelve al clan Uchiha, en donde el amor,estará siempre presente.
1. Capitulo 1: Esa sonrisa

Hola,este es mi primer fic,así que agradecedería que no fuesen tan duros historia esta ubicada cuando Sasuke asesina a Itachi y se une a Akatsuki,la historia no va a seguir los pasos del anime ni del esta historia la pareja principal será Sasuke y...También incluiré otra pareja más adelante que irá cobrando importancia,esta historia esta centrada en el clan Uchiha,así que poco probable que aparezcan otros personajes de la serie,pero no me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía que pueda tener y agradecería mucho que tuviesen paciencia .

Capitulo 1: Esa sonrisa

Era una soleada y calorasa mañana. Sasuke y Taka acababan de entrar aún pequeño pueblo de paso para comprar comida y supuesto, iban ocultos bajo una capa negra para que no les reconociesen, ya que eran unos de los ninjas más buscados de todas la nación y no podían permitrse que les cogiesen, pero quizá se arriesgaron demasiado.

-¡Tú detente!-grito un ninja-Detente en nombre de la ley!-gritó otro

-¡Son ninjas del país del rayo!-grita Jugo

-Nos descubrieron!-grita Suigetsu

-Sasuke vienen a por ti, por lo que le hiciste al ocho colas-aclara Karin

-Esperad,no vienen a por nosotros mirad-dice Sasuke señalando a un hombre encapuchado que no se le miraba la cara

-Apartense todos es un ninja muy peligroso-grita uno de los ninjas

La gente empezó a correr asustada y horrorizada, pero el asesino corría como el viento y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente Sasuke, pasó como un rayo delante de él por eso lo único que Sasuke alcanzó a ver fue una sonrisa, si, una sonrisa, una sonrisa que decía más de mil palabras, era una sonrisa que ponía un asesino a sangre fría antes de asesinar a sus victímas, si, esa sonrisa la conocía muy bien, era igual a la sonrisa que Itachi le había puesto mientras le decía que ansiaba sus ojos, aunque luego todo fuese una quedó viendolá el tiempo que le llevo en pasar por delante de el, fue solo un segundo, y de un momento a otro ese hombre estaba ya a 15 metros de él.

Y derrepente se detuvo, se dió la vuelta y dirigió su sonrisa a los ninjas que le perseguían. Lo sabía. Sabía lo que ese asesino iba a hombre sacó una katana fina y afilada de la que se notaba que había probado sangre hasta cansarse. De un momento a otro el asesino corrió hacía los ninjas y estes se lanzaron todos los kunais que poseían pero el o los esquibaba o se defendía de ellos con su katana, sin ninguna duda partió en dos a los dos ninjas como si fueran mantequilla,Pero estaba rodeado de ninjas y de un momento a otro se abalanzaron contra él, y este simplemente saltó hacia arriba y se puso saltar como si nada por encima de las cabezas de los se volvieron hacia el y se pusieron a perseguirle otra vez, ya que este acababa de penetrar en el bosque.

-Sasuke marchémonos esto es peligroso podrían descubrirnos-dice Jugo

-No, vamos a perseguir a ese asesino, tengo mucho interés en él, despues de todo un simple ninja no acabaría tan fácilmente con tantos ninjas-ordenó Sasuke con su tono de frialdad y seriedad de siempre.

-Pero..-Karin no puedo acabar de decir la frase, ya que Sasuke y los demás empezaron a correr hacia el bosque

Llegaron a un pequeño valle donde sorprendidos miraron que solo quedaban 10 asesino estaba encima de un árbol alto y grande enfrete de ellos y en el otra vez esa sonrisa espeluznante en su rostro.Y sin previo aviso, el asesino se quitó la capa y ante la sorpresa de todos miraron a una hermosa joven de cabello liso y castaño,con ojos negros como la noche, y un vestido largo y blanco que parecía hecho de Sasuke como los ninjas quedaron asombrados ante tal belleza, algúno haste pensó que se trataba de una diosa.

-Sois muy molestos, marcháos y no me hagais perder el tiempo-dice ella en tono burlón sin sacar su sonrisa

-¡Que bella es,parece una flor que acabase de abrirse!-dice sonrojado Suigetsu

-¡Jamás! ¡Pagarás haber matado a nuestro compañero!-grita uno de ellos

-No me digais que no os he advertido-dice ella en un tono muy serio

Con la velocidad del viento se avalanzó contra ellos y se paró frente a ellos.

-No la mirés!Cierra los ojos o morirás-grita uno

Los dos ninjas cerraron los ojos y se quedaron quietos como estatuas.

-Si no podéis ver, me voy a aburrir al quitaros la vida-dice ella riendosé

Sacó su katana y asesinó a uno de ellos, el otro lo oyó como su compañero era asesinado y empezó a temblar, y por miedo a ser asesinado abrió un poco los ojos y se encontró con los de ella unos ojos rojos como la sangre y con tres áspas negras al rededor de su iris. Sasuke reconoció esos ojos al momento.

-¡Imposible!¿Sharingan?-piensa el

Fin del primer capitulo.


	2. Capitulo 2: Un verdadero Uchiha

Perdón por actualizar tarde.

Capitulo 2: Chica mala

El hombre, al ver esos ojos se cayó redondo al suelo y empezó a quedarse sin respiración y de repente su corazón dejo de latir. Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía, no supo si estaba más sorprendido por lo que le había pasado a ese hombre sin ni si quiera usar ningún jutsu ¿A caso el Saringan escondía poderes que el que el no sabía? Todo había quedado en silencio.  
>-¿Cuánto tiempo váis a estar ahí escondidos?-dice de repente la joven<br>-¿Que...?Nos a descubierto?-piensa Sasuke  
>Ella bajó sus katanas pero no las guardó y eso a Sasuke le preocupó un poco ya que sabía que no se enfrentaba aún enemigo cualquiera, ella poseía el Sharingan igual que el, aún no sabía cómo había conseguido esos ojos y desde luego no iba a descubrirlo ahora.<br>-¿Quien eres?-preguntó Sasuke  
>-Oh que poco educado eres-dice ella<br>-¿Educado?¿Desde cuándo la educación le importa a una asesina? - dice Sasuke  
>-¿Asesina? Vaya me gusta ese apodo-dice ella con una mirada burlona<br>-¿Como es posible que tengas el Saringan?-pregunta Sasuke  
>-¿No esta claro? Soy una Uchiha igual que tu Sasuke Uchiha-dice ella<br>-Eso es imposible aparte de Madara,Itachi y yo no hay mas Uchihas-dice el confundido  
>-¿Eso es lo que crees? Bueno pues es mentira-die segura<br>-Entiendo así que sobrevivistéis al ataque-dice elí  
>-Que raro él no cometería errores-piensa Sasuke<br>-Si, así es  
>-¿Quieres unirte a mi equipo? Me vendrían bien tus hablidades-dice-ademas tengo que saber como sobrevivió-piensa<br>-¡Que!Esta se va a unir,se va a convertir en un problema-piensa Karin  
>-No, trabajo sola y mucho menos con niños como vosotros-dice ella burlonamente<br>-Cómo que niños?Sasuke es todo un hombre-dice Karin sonrojandose  
>Aunque no parece, a Sasuke le molestó que le llamase niño, sobretodo vieniendo de una chica.<br>-¿No quieres vengar a nuestro clan?Despues de todo,tu también tuviste que perder gente esa noche-dice Sasuke intentando persuadirla.  
>-¿Venganza?No voy a perder mi tiempo en algo tan absurdo,ademas nuestro clan esta acabado,aceptalo-dice ella de espaldas.<br>-¡¿Como puedes decir eso? Es nuestro clan,nuestra familia fue asesinada esa noche, todos murieron, ¿Es que no sientes nada?-pregunta Sasuke perdiendo los nervios.

-¡No mereces llevar el nombre de Uchiha!-termina él  
>-¿Que no lo merezco? ¿Entonces para convertirme en una verdadera Uchiha, tengo que obsesionarme con la venganza,matar a todos los que se interpongan en mi camino y convertirme en una persona fría como tu?-dice ella sonriendo<br>-¡Tu! ¡Como te atreves a hablarle asi a Sasuke!-dice gritando Karin  
>-Un Uchiha, no, un ninja... debe ser capaz de superar cualquier cosa,dolor,sufrimiento, pérdidas...alguien que no supo superar la muerte de su familia,que es cegado por el odio y su sed de venganza,que se aferra a esta porque piensa que es lo único que tiene,su única razón para vivir...¡Alguien omo tu no se merece llevar el nombre de Uchiha!-grita ella sin su sonrisa y con una mirada fría y seria.<br>Sasuke esplotó y se avalanzo contra la mujer,pero alguien se interpuso entre ellos. Era Madara...  
>-Detente Sasuke,ella es una gran ninja, y nos puede ser útil-dice Madara-En cuanto a ti-dijo mirando a la chica- tengo una oferta que hacerte.<br>Fin 


	3. Capitulo 3:Chica Mala

Capitulo 3: Chica Mala

No sabía como había llegado a esta situación, pero ahora estaba en dirección a la nueva guarida de los Akatsuki con una nueva integrante del grupo y una que no le caía nada bien, y a un ahora se sigue preguntando que le ofreció Madara para que se uniese a su equipo.  
>- ¿Aún no nos has dicho tu nombre?-pregunto Sasuke<br>- Ah, mis disculpas mi nombre es Shalia Uchiha, pero llamadme simplemente Shalia-responde ella sonriendo  
>-Muy bien Shalia - san-responde Suigetsu con una sacarrona sonriasa en la cara.<br>-¿Madara ya te explico todo verdad?- pregunta Sasuke  
>-Sí, lo de que quiereis destruir Konoha y todo eso-responde ella<br>-Tómatelo en serio-dice Sasuke fríamente  
>-Oh por supuesto-dice ella otra vez con esa sonrisa burlona<br>Pasó la tarde y cuando el sol daba sus ultimos rayos Sasuke y su equipo acamparon.  
>-Dormiremos aquí esta noche, yo moentaré la primera guardia-dice Sasuke alejandose del grupo<br>-Espera, creo será mejor que yo monte la primera guiardia ya que soy nueva, seriá lo justo ¿no?-dice Shalia acercandose a Sasuke  
>-Precisamente porque eres nueva no quiero que nos dejes morir a todos en un ataque sorpresa-dice Sasuke diciendo un comentario que molestaría cualquiera<br>-Bueno entonces porque para estar seguros, ¿ porque no montamos nosotros la primera guardia?-dice ella sin inmutarse por el comentario  
>Sasuke finalmente cedió y se alejo un poco del grupo a una distancia donde los vigilaría bien, y se sentó en una roca. Shalia no tardo en seguirle y se sentó con él. Estuvieron en silencio un rato, un silencio que incomodaba bastante a Sasuke ya que por alguna razón que no entendía no soportaba tener cerca a su compañera de guardia. Finalmente fue ella quién rompió el silencio.<br>- ¿Y bien no vas a decir nada?  
>-No tengo nada que decirte-dice él con tono frío<br>- Jó, tio que aburrido eres-dice ella sin molestarse en mirarle  
>Sasuke no daba a crédito, le estaba hablando como a una persona cualquiere ¿a él? El silencio se volviá cada vez más incomodo y Sasuke decidió levantarse y se acercó a un árbol.<br>-¿Adonde vas?-le pregunta ella mirando hacia él  
>- No te importa- dice él fríamente a ver si así se callaba<br>Se fue apoyarse en el árbol cuanodo derrepente sintió unas manos alrededor de sus hombros, era Shalia que ahora lo había acorralado contra el árbol con la rápidez de un rayo, Sasuke se sorprendió de aquel gesto y justo cuando iba a protestar ella dijo:  
>-Tienes la lengua muy larga, pero seguro que no durarías ni 5 minutos contra mí-le dijo ella con su sonrisa burlona<br>Él enfadado, le cambió el sitio y ahora ella quién estaba entre sus brazos el estaba enfadado y ella seguía con su sonrisa de siempre.  
>-No sabes lo que dices...-dice el sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella<br>-¿Lo sabes tu?- dice ella poniendo un dedo en sus labios  
>Él se zafó de su mano y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su campamento, todaviá molesto. Debían descansar ya que mañana les esperaba un dia muy duro y de muchas sorpresas y reencuentros.<br>Fin del 3 capitulo


	4. Chapter 4: Reencuentro

Capitulo 4: Reencuentro

Sasuke se fue despertando poco a poco y derrepente...

-¡Me dormí!- exclama él levantandose-

¿Pero que me pasó? Es la primera vez que me quedo dormido en una guiardia... ¡La guardia!

Sasuke se levantó rapidamente y miro aún lado y a otro pero no pareció que hubiese nadie y se dió cuenta de que acababa de salir el Sol.

- Vaya, ¿ A dormido bien su majestad?- pregunta una voz que reconoció al instante, se dió la vuelta y vió a Shalia sentada en la roca donde ellos habían estado anoche.

-¿ As estado montando guirdia toda la noche?

-Nooo, he estado contando estrellas, sabes es un joby que tengo desde pequeña- dice ella sonriente- ¿Y tu qué? ¿No me ibas a vigilar? Deberiás estar más atento Sasuke, podían avernos atacado de noche- le reprocha ella

-Ese es mi problema, vete a despertar a los demas- dice él marchandose

Shalia se dirige al sitio donde los demas dormian.

-Ufffff... ¡TODO EL MUNDO ARRIBA! - grita ella delante de todos y estos saltan pensando que era un ataque enemigo-Ja,ja,ja, que divertido es, ahora comprendo a mi madre cada vez que me despertaba por las mañanas.- dice ella sonriendo

-¡Idiota! ¡Me as interrumpido en medio de mi sueño con Sasuke!-grita Karin enfadada

- Oh, mis disculpas, si quieres le puedo decir a Sasuke que espere un poco asi´puedes terminar tu dulce sueño con él, despues de todo soñar es gratis no pierdas la esperanza quizá algún día tengas una oportunidad... en tus sueños claro- dice Shalia apoyandose en el hombro de Karin

-No no hace falta en seguida me levanto- dice ella de mala gana

-¿Estáis listos?-pregunta Sasuke que acababa de llegar de inspecionar el terreno

-Sí-contestan todos

-Bien pues marchemosnos ya- dice él subiendo aún árbol y iniciando de nuevo el viaje

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Kabuto.

-Parece que uno mienbro de Akatsuki a conseguido librase de mi Edo Tensei y se ha escapado-dice Kabuto a Madara

-No te preocupues yo mismo me encargaré de cazarle-dice Madara

(Despues de unos momentos de publicidad volvemos con nuestros protagonistas)

-Sasuke lo has notado, ahí una persona con un gran chakra en el valle que tenemos de frente-dice Shalia

-Lo sé, no os separéis, y dejadmelo a mí- dice el adelantandose

- Baka-dice Shalia por lo bajo(Para quien no sepa que és "Baka" sinignifica idiota en japonés)

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunta Sasuke al llegar al valle

-Vaya,vaya ¿Ya no reconoces a tu hermano Sasuke?-pregunta una voz

-¿I-Itachi?¿Eres tú?

-¿Quién te crees que soy?-pregunta Itachi saliendo de entre las sombras

-¿Estas vivo?¿ Cómo es posble?-pregunta Sasuke asombrado

-Kabuto me revivió gracias al Edo Tensei-dice él muy serio

Derepente llega Taka y se paran enfrente de Itachi, él solo mira a Sasuke pero derrepente dirige su mirada hacia otra persona... hacia Shalia.

-¿Tu´eres...?-pregunta Itachi muy serio

-¿Vosotros os conocéis?-pregunta Sasuke si entender lo que pasaba

-Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo Itachi, nunca pensé que te encontraría... y menos vivo-dice ella muy seria

-¿Me quieréis decir que demonios esta pasando aquí?- decía Sasuke que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia

-Siempre quiese preguntartelo Itachi, porque me dejaste con vida, no creo que fuera por pena, si no quizás ¿por...miedo?-pregunta ella muy seria

-¿Miedo? ¿De verdad crees que iba a tener miedo de una niña que ni siquiera era aún una ninja?-dice él

-No por supuesto, solo que pensé que teniás miedo de las consecuencias que te podía causar mi muerte, quiza...¿porque estabas siendo chantajeado por alguién?-insinua ella

-No sé de que me hablas-dice él

-Vamos Itachi, a estas alturas es ridículo seguir fingiendo,no me interesa porque hayas matado a todo el clan,si no porque no me mataste a mí, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, contestame,¿ ella te lo pidió?¿Te pidió que me salvaras la vida?-pregunta ella que ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia

-Hmp, sabes, te pareces mucho a ella, no en su físico, si no en su actitud, y me pregunto que tan buena ninja eres...

-¡ Te equivocas, yo no me pareco en nada a ella!¿¡Y de verdad quieres descubrir que tan buena ninja soy!¡Bien pues si no me dices lo que quiero saber trendré que sacartelo por las malas! - Shalia había perdido el control y en sus ojos se encontraba el Sharingan mas rojo y brillante que nunca.

Fin del capitulo 4

Notas del autor:

Bueno espero que estéis disfritando de los capitulos, como ya prometí en el primer capitulo dentro de poco se formará una nueva pareja, que irá cobrando más importancia, dónde Itachi se encontrará con un viejo amor, que no será capaz de olvidar, ¿puede un cruel asesino como él enamorarse?


	5. Capitulo 5: No te lo llevarás

Capitulo 5: No te lo llevarás

- Bueno, bueno, no provoquemos una pelea, que la familia tiene que estar unida¿No?

-Tú eres...-dice Shalia

-Madara, ¿Que haces aqui?-pregunta Sasuke

-Oh nada, solo vengo a llevarme un perro que se escapó de la manada-dice mirando a Itachi

-No voy a irme contigo Madara-dice Itachi sin mirarle

-No te lo llevarás-dice Sasuke

Y acto seguido Shalia se puso detrás de Taka y de Itachi y en una fuerte ventisca y desaparecieron.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-pregunta Karin

-Os he teletransportado lejos de Madara, aunque no tardará en encontrarnos así que debemos ponernos en marcha- dice Shalia enpezando a caminar-En cuanto a ti, ya me lo explicaras mas tarde-dice ella mirando hacia Itachi

Y así Itachi acabo uniendose al equipo Taka él será clave para el final de esta historia.

Fin del capitulo 5.

Este capitulo es muy corto,pero los siguientes serán más largos lo prometo.


	6. Capitulo 6: Hermana Parte 1

Capitulo 6: Hermana Parte 1

- Bueno, ahora que ya nos hemos alejado de Madara, creo que nos debes unas cuantas esplicaciones Itachi-dice Sasuke

- A ti no te debo nada Sasuke, si no a ella-dice mirando a Shalia

- Bueno adelante entonces, explícate-dice ella

- El caso es que no puedo, juré que no desvelaría nada, no voy a traicionarla

- Tanto te pido? Solo quiero saber si fue ella quién te lo pidió, si fue ella quién te pidio que no me mataras- dice ella mirandole a los ojos

-Lo siento... no puedo

-Tsk

- No te preocupes estoy seguro que llegado el momento lo sabrás

-La ví, esa noche justo antes de desmayarme, estaba sonriendo, sonreía al ver como intentabas matarme, estoy segura de que no lo soñé

-Lo siento...

-Creo que pedir perdón ahora no te servirá de mucho-dice Sasuke

-Lo único que quiero saber es de qué os conocéis-dice Sasuke

-ÉL... era el novio de mi hermana-revela ella cabizbaja

-¿Novio?¿Cómo que novio?-dice él asombrado

-Él n-o-v-i-o de mi h-e-r-m-a-n-a hasta tú deberías ser capaz de entender eso-dice ella a Sasuke

-!No me trates como si fuera un idiota¡-dice él enfadado

-No te comportes como uno-réplica ella

- Bueno, bueno, porque no nos calmamos y seguimos adelante, si nos atrasamos Madara nos atrapará, ya sabéis que es muy rápido-dice Itachi intentando que no se maten

-Tienes razón. no podemos perder tiempo con cosas insignificantes-dice ella viendo como Sasuke esta más y más furioso

-Tú...

-Ya basta, los dos os comportáis como niños pequeños, tú por jugar con él, y tú por seguirle el juego como un estupido, y ahora nos vamos no voy a perder el tiempo por estas tonterías- concluye Itachi y los dos se quedaron en silencio y emprendieron su marcha de nuevo.

-Tsk, es insoportable-piensa Sasuke

-¿Lo notáis? Un poderoso chakra a 15 metros- grita Shalia

- ¿Es Madara?- pregunta Sasuke

-No, su chakra es muy distinto al dél-dice Itachi

Todos se pararón en medio de un pequeño lago, rodeado de árboles.

-¿Quién eres? Muéstrate-dice Sasuke desafiante

De entre la oscuridad de un árbol broto la figura de una sonrisa, una sonrisa que atemorizaría a cualquier hombre y que ni siquiera se podría comparar con la que Shalia le hizo a Sasuke en su primer encuentro, gracias a esto ni Shalia ni Itachi tuvieron que ver la sonrisa de esa persona para reconocerla.

Fin

del capitulo 6

Hola perdón prometí que los capitulos serían más largo sorry, bueno el personaje que voy a incluir en él próximo capitulo será el último de los principales en este fic.


	7. Capitulo 7:Hermana Parte 2

Capitulo 7: Hermana Parte 2

- ¿Her-Hermana?- dice Shalia sin dejar de mirarla

- Vaya,vaya, ¿Cómo te va hermanita?

-¿Hermana?¿ Es tu hermana? -dice Sasuke

- Y tú eres...? Ha sí tu debes ser su hermano pequeño, estas muy crecidíto- dice ella sonriendo

- ¿Me conoces?-pregunta él

-Sí, aunque tu a mí no

-¿Qué haces aquí Lisa?-dice Itachi seriamente

-¿Lisa?-repité Sasuke

Sasuke se fijo bien en ella era una mujer de cabello rubio liso y un poco más largo que él de Shalia, en realidad se parecían mucho exceptuando el pelo y... sus ojos era la primera Uchiha con los ojos azules, era algo que desconcerto a Sasuke y se preguntó si ella tambien poseía el Sharingan. No podía negar que era una mujer extremadamente bella y sexy.

Ella dirigió su mirada a Itachi que la miraba serio,ella también se puso seria, pero en un minuto ya estaba con su sonrisa de antes.

-¿No te alegras de verme, Itachi?

- !Lisa¡ ¿Por qué as venido aquí?-pregunta Itachi

-¿Acaso esto no es una reunión familiar? Solo falta el invitado de honor.¿Por qué te escondes Madara?-pregunta ella mirando hacia un árbol

-Vaya debí de ser más cuidadoso sabiendo que tu tienes una capazidad sensorial mejor que nadie-dice Madara

-¿Madara?¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?-dice Sasuke

-¿Y eso qué importa?-dice él

-Será mejor que traslademos nuestra pequeña reunión a otro lugar¿ No os paraece?Aquí hay alguien que no es bienvenido-dice Lisa

-Estoy de acuerdo-dice Itachi

Shalia captó la indirecta y corrió hacia Itachi,Sasuke y los demás.

-!Oh no¡ !No te dejaré¡-grita Madara corriendo hacia Shalia,cuando estaba apunto de atacar, algo se interpuso entre ellos, era Lisa que acababa de darle un puñetazo mandandolé a 10 metros, pero era Madara por lo cuál no le hizo ningún efecto,pero fue suficiente para que Shalia pudiese teletransportarlos todos otra vez lejos de Madara.

-Uffff,porque poco¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta Lisa

-Ni idea,lejos de Madara por lo menos-dice Shalia

-!Lisa¡-grita Shalia

-¿Qué? Joder que no estoy sorda-dice ella indiferente

-Necesito saberlo¿Fuiste tú quién me salvó? ¿Tú le pediste

a Itachi que no me matará verdad?- Shalia estaba impaciente necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber la verdad, necesitaba saber si su hermana la había abandonado a su suerte

-Sí, se lo pedí, y...?-pregunta ella que estaba muy seria

Shalia se sentía feliz por dentro,eso significaba que su hermana aún la quería,si le hubiesen dicho eso hace años hubiese corrido a abrazarla y se habría puesto a llorar en sus brazos como una niña pequeña, en realidad deseaba hacerlo,pero sabía que eso era un comportamiento muy infantil, además no lloraría delante de ella...ni de Sasuke.

-Gracias...necesitaba escucharlo-dijo ella con una voz temblorosa,sabía que no vendría,siempre que estaba triste ella venía y la abrazaba sus brazos le daban seguridad era a la única persona que no quería perder, la admiraba tanto.

-Así que le perdonaste la vida porque ella te lo pidió...-dijo Sasuke cabizbajo-!Por qué no le perdonaste la vida a los demás, a papá y a mamá, sin embargo le perdonaste la vida a alguién que apenas conocías¡- gritó Sasuke furioso

-Niño-era la segunda vez que le llamaban niño en 2 días pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció en cuanto miró a los ojos a esa estraña mujer, le lanzó una mirada que le petrífico- Si tu hermano le hubiese puesto una mano encima a Shalia en estos momentos estaría en el otro mundo, y no habría jutsu que le trajera de vuelta-dijo fríamente mientras Sasuke tragaba saliva y Itachi no paraba de mirarla

-¿Qu-Qué dices?-tartamudea Sasuke

-Se refiere a que si me hubiese enrfrentado a ella ahora estaría muerto-aclara Itachi

-¿Muerto? ¿Tan poderosa es?-dice Sasuke asombrado

-Es la persona más poderosa de la aldea, fue entrenada por el cuarto Hokage y por la sanin Tsunade además posee el Sharingan, con todo eso es casí invencible

-Gracias hace mucho que no me tuteas-dice Lisa sonriendo

-No lo estaba haciendo-dice él seriamente

-Mejor ya sabes lo que le ocurre a los hombres que hacen que me enfadar-dice ella secamente

-Será mejor que continuemos nurstro viaje, a 5 km hay un castillo anbandonado podremos descansar allí-dice Sasuke

Ninguno dijo nada simplemente se subieron a los árboles y empezarón a saltar por ellos rumbo al castillo.

Fin del capitulo 7

Bueno no os pódeis quejar este fue el más largo hasta ahora, subiré el siguiente más tarde, he estado subiendo muchos capítulos en poco tiempo, pero no podré subir tanto entre semana ya que tengo insti, bueno espero que hayan disfrutado gracias por leer.


	8. Capitulo 8: Aléjate de mí

Capitulo 8: Alejáte de mí

Él equípo acababa de llegar al castillo él equipo Taka, Shalia y Sasuke estaban durmiendo mientras Lisa e Itachi montaban guardia.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-dice Itachi seriamente

-¿Que?-ella preguntó aunque ya sabía lo que le iba a decir

-Aléjate de mí...

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no es lo mismo que hace unos años, ya no somos unos niños Lisa, además ahora tenemos responsabilidades yo cuidar de Sasuke y tú de Shalia

-No creo que necesiten que los cuiden

-Sí que lo necesitan, todo el mundo necesita que le cuiden, por muy fuerte que sea-ella sabía que esa frase tenía un doble sentido, pero no se atrevió a preguntar

-Lo siento...-dice él

-¿Sentirlo? ¿De qué hablas no pensarás que me voy a poner a llorar verdad?- No,no se le notaba para nada en realidad cuándo se dió la vuelta para mirarle a la cara ella estaba sonriendo como siempre con una mirada de desafío en los ojos, Itachi lo comprendió al instante la conocía demasiado bien.

-En serio Lisa, conozcó las reglas de tu juego-dice él seriamente

-Si conoces las reglas sabrás que no puedes perder, a no ser claro, que hayas perdido ya-dice ella acércandose a él estaban a centímentros de distancia pero fue ella la que se alejó de él y se marcho a interior del castillo.

Los demás estaban durmiendo en el interior del castillo y Shalia se acercó sigilosamente a Sasuke que dormía en él suelo y le susurró:

-Sa...su...ke- este rápidamente sacó su katana y tiró al suelo a Shalia y se colocó encima poniendo su katana en él cuello de la chica.

-Nunca, nunca te pongas detrás de mí si no quieres morir-dice él intentando intimidarla

-Lo mismo te digo,aunque yo te haré una cosa peor si no te sales de encima-dice ella

Sasuke se dió cuenta de la situación pero ni se inmutó quería tenerla acorralada en realidad le encantaba.

-No...-esta vez era él quién sonreía y esto hizo incomodar un poco a Shalia, ahora era él quién llevaba el control. Pero lo perdió cuando esta le rozó suavemente la parte descubierta de su pecho con sus dedos cosa que hizo temblar a Sasuke.

-¿Qu-Que haces?-tatamudea Sasuke

-Nada simplemente tengo un poco de frío, sin embargo tu estas muy caliente,¿Me das tú calor, Sasuke?- le susurró al oído

Esto hizo sonrojar a Sasuke cosa que no es muy habitual. A continuación Sasuke dijo una frase de la cuál se arrepentiría toda su vida.

-Tendrás que ganartelo-esto les hizo sonrojar a ambos-¿Cómo se me ocurre decirle una cosa así?-piensa él

-¿Ganarmelo...?-esta vez era ella la que estaba nerviosa

-Digo...-rápidamente él se levantó y le tiró a la cara una manta y se fue fuera.

-¿Qu-Que demonios fue eso?-se preguntó Sasuke

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se dirigió al lago que había detrás del castillo pero ya había alguien allí. Era Shalia que se estaba bañando, Sasuke la miró y ella se dió la vuelta y le miró se sonrojo un poco, pero Sasuke estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Sasuke...-ella salió del agua no estaba completamente desnuda si no que llevaba un fino camisón que con el agua parecía una segunda piel de ella y que dejaba al descubierto practicamente todo. Ella se acercó él y este retrocedio´torpemente hasta que chocó contra un muro, y se quedo allí mientras ella se acercaba y sus labios quedaban a mílimetros de distancia.

-Sas...uke...-Sasuke lo entendió, como una suplica, le suplicaba que la besase y él no pudo más y respondió a su suplica. La beso con fuerza se comió su boca y colocó una de sus manos en la espalda y la otra en su cintura, necesitaba ternerla cerca, algo en su interior le quemaba por dentro y no podía detenerlo. Ella empezó a gemir por sus carcias y eso solo hizo que él la besase con más fuerza estuvieron un rato así y de un momento a otro Shalia se separó de él. Se le quedo mirando a los ojos y sin previo aviso se marchó. Sasuke no tuvo fuerzas para detenerla y simplemente se dejo caer y se sentó en el suelo y intentó que los látidos de su corazón se calmase y su respiración volviese a la normalidad.

-¿Que ha... que ha pasado?-se preguntó él

No se atrevió a seguir preguntando se levantó y se fue de nuevo hacia el castillo.

Fin del capitulo 8


	9. Capitulo 9: Celos Parte 1

Capitulo 8: Celos Parte 1

Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo donde Sasuke mandó a Taka a por suministros y herramientas ninja.

- !Yo voy a comprar sake¡- dice Lisa dirigiéndose al bar

-Será mejor que vaya con ella ver si va a meterse en algún lío-dice Itachi siguiéndola

Sasuke y Shalia se quedaron a solas y ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que...

-No sé lo que me pasó lo siento...-dijo Sasuke sin mirarla

-Lo hiciste fatal

-¿Qué?

-Que me besaste mal,¿Acaso era tu primer beso?- Sasuke se quedo pretificado la había besado y a ella ¿Lo único que le importaba era que le había besado mál?Enseguida recordó su beso con Naruto en la academia ninja-Eso no cuenta - pensó. Llegaron aún calejón oscuro y Sasuke se paró.

-¿Con que te besé mal he?

De un momento a otro Shalia estaba entre los brazos de Sasuke mientras este la besaba con furia.

-¿Y ahora?-pregunta Sasuke sonriente

-Todavía esta muy flojo-responde ella

Y Sasuke la volvió a besar y se quedaron besándose en el callejón

-Lisa, este sitio es una discoteca con muy mala fama, no que creo que sea buna idea entrar ahí

-Tu fuiste quien decidió acompañarme así que ahora te aguantas- y entraron

-!Dos copas por favor¡-grita Lisa

-Y te dije que yo no voy a beber

-Ya, por eso pedí dos copas

Treinta minutos despues...

-Lisa, ya es suficiente, estas demasiado borracha y no quiero que te desmayes y despues tener que cargar contigo

-No seas aburrido, ven vamos a bailar-dice levántandose

-No-contesta cortante

-Tú mismo-dijo ella dirigiéndose a una pista, él estaba preocupado ella estaba demasiado borracha. Ella empezo a bailar al son de la música y Itachi no le quíto la vista ni un momento, era tan bella, pero tenía que mantener el control, si cae en sus brazon no podra salir, cuando derrepente un hombre se acercó por detrás y la agarró por la cintura, Itachi no lo dudó le agarró las manos y se las sacó de la cintura de ella.

-¿Pero que haces?Solo estabamos bailando-protesta ella

-Dudo que este hombre solo quiera bailar-dijo furioso

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-actó seguido ella cogió del brazo al chico y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia el baño. Itachi sabía lo que ese hombre le iba hacer y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, cogió a Lisa por la muñeca y la sacó a rastras de la discoteca y la acorraló con sus brazos contra una pared.

-¿Pero qué haces? !Suéltame¡- grita ella intentando zafarse de sus brazos

-No, no voy a permitir que hagas una locura

-¿Qué es lo que te enfurece?¿Que me acueste con ese tío y haga una locura?¿ O qué termine entre sus brazos y no en los tuyos?-grita ella

-No vas a acostarte con ese tío-dice él perdiendo el control

-¿Por qué?

-!Porque tú eres mía¡-grita Itachi con lo cual hace que Lisa se detenga y le mire a los ojos

-Tienes razón...-le dijo agarrandole por la camiseta-Yo soy tuya- y acto seguido le besó y este correspondio a su beso con fuerza y pasión la agarró por la cintura y la recostó sobre la pared, empezó a besarle el cuello mientras ella gemía fuertemente. Ella intradujo sus manos debajo de su camiseta aprentándole cerca de ella tanto que hasta le hizo rasguños en la espalda como si fuera un gato.

-I-tachi...-gimió ella

En ese momento comprendió lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó, ambos respiraban fuertemente y él la miró a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No podemos...lo siento Lisa...fue un error-y este se dió la vuelta y comenzó a andar

-!Comprendría que me dijeras que has dejado de amarme, pero que me digas que no porque tus obligaciones estan por encima de esto es insultante¡-grita ella furiosa este se da la vuelta

-!Bien pués no te amo¡¿Contenta?

-No te creo

-Me da igual que no me creas

-¡Demuéstramelo¡!Demuéstrame que no me amas¡-le grita ella agarrondele del brazo

-No puedo...-le dice él cabizbajo

-Bien, pues entonces no vulevas a tocarme- y acto seguido se marcho

Fin del capítulo 8


	10. Capitulo 10: Celos Parte 2

Capitulo 10: Celos Parte 2

Sasuke y Shalia se separaron respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¿ Y bien? ¿Cómo estuve ahora?-pregunta Sasuke sonriendo

-Habrá que practicarlo, pero ahora tenemos que buscar a Itachi y mi hermana, a saber en que lío se metió ahora.

-Esta bien, vamos- y acto seguido saliero del callejón y se marcharon

- ¡Lisa espera!-gruta Itachi cogiéndola del brazo

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ya me has dejado las cosas claras- dice ella mientras continua caminando

- Por favor, escúchame no quiero que nos llevemos mal, eres alguien muy importante para mí, no quiero enfadarme contigo- diciendo él haciendo que ella se detenga

- No es suficiente...-responde ella alejándos de él

Taka se reunió y Sasuke dijo que irían a dormir a un hotel ya que esta noche tenían que planear que hacer.

Ya en él hotel.

Sasuke iba caminando hacia su habitación y derrepente vió a Shalia hablando con un chico pelirrojo alegrementen él la hizo reir y a Sasuke se le hirvió la sangre de tan solo mirarlos este agarró de la muñeca a Shalia y dijo:

-Shalia tengo que hablar contigo un momento-dijo Sasuke fríamente

-Ok-dijo ella antes de irse se despidió del chico con una sonrisa que hizo que Sasuke se pusiese más furioso.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ese tío- le dijo

-¿Por qué?¿ Y desde cuando te tengo que obedecer a ti, Sasuke?

-¿No esta claro? Simplemente te digo que no hables con él y punto

-¿Qué pretendes? Puedo hablar con quién quiera y cuando quiera contraataca ella

-Por que eres mi novia y te digo que no quiero que andes con ese tío

- Nunca dije que era tu novia

- Nos besamos yo no necesito más para saber que es mío

-Y o no soy tuya ni de nadie Sasuke, ¡No pretendas ser el dueño de mi vida por que no lo eres!-Dice ella zafandose de su brazo-¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

En la habitación de Itachi, alguien peta a la puerta, es Lisa

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta él que estaba sentado al borde de la cama

-He venido a cumplir con mi deber-dice ella por lo que se pone enfrente del- Quítate la ropa-dice ella seriamente

-Lisa pensé que había quedado claro en el callejón-dice él

- Hazlo, no me hagas arrepentirme-dice ella cogiendole los brazos y rompiéndole la camiseta.

-¡Lisa para de una vez!-grito él intentando zafarse de sus brazos pero fue ella quién los retiro y puso sus dedos en la cicatrices que le había dejado Kabuto al revivirlo y empezo a hacer fluír su cakra y poco a poco las cicatrices fueron desapareciondo, él lo entendió y se dejo hacer, ella recorrio con sus suaves manos todo su pecho y espalda haciendole estremecerse con sus caricias, solo faltaba la cara, pasó sus dedos por encima de su mejilla y luego se detuvieron en sus labios, durante esos minutos ella no paró de mirarale a los ojos intentado parecer dura pero cuando sus dedos alcanzaron sus labios ella no pudo evitar mirarlos con deseo y pasión y en medio de todas esas sensaciones hizo que la técnica de curación que estaba utilizando se descontrolase y pusiese más chakra de lo debido en sus labios provocandole un pequeño corte en el labio inferior por lo que atumáticamente Itachi se llevo sus dedos a los de Lisa haciendo que ambos se tocásen y sus cuerpos se estremeciesen .Ella se lo estaba suplicando a gritos él se le estaba acabando el autocontrol y antes de que pudiesen decir algo ya se estaban besando uno encima del otro con la pasión y el amor que dictaban sus corazones.

Fin del capítulo 10

Y sé que he tardado en actualizar pero es que estoy con los exámenes y estoy muy liada. A ver respécto a la historia quiero decir que los próximos capítulos contarán la historia de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron antes y despues de la masacre del clan Uchiha(Mi versión). Así que pido que tengan paciencia actualizaré cuando pueda. Gracias por leer.


End file.
